A Very Merry TokoMas!
by Juria
Summary: It's a Christmas party in an AU world, with Toph having one hell of a mood swing, and a bunch of random stuff! Enjoy! Has Toko!


A Very Merry Toko-mas!

By: Juria

Author notes: I own nothing, takes place in an AU, modern world where Azula didn't go insane, but with bending, etc. Also, Toph's 18, and Zuko's 23. Enjoy! :D

Twas the night before Christmas, but that didn't stop the fight of the century from occurring at the home of one young Airbender, and for once, it wasn't between Zuko and Azula. The whole thing had started innocently enough, Katara and Aang had invited everyone over to spend the night on Christmas Eve, like they had done for the past 5 years, and as usual, Toph and Zuko were the last two to arrive.

However, the instant Toph walked in, Ty Lee cringed, noticing the unusually red aura emanating from the earthbender. "Something's wrong." she said nervously, clinging to Azula's arm. Azula rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, it's the Christmas couple, how bad can they be?" Mai chuckled at her old friend. "Come on, don't you remember you and Zuko last year?" Azula grinned devilishly at memories of last year's fight, how she and Zuko had managed to set the tree, curtains, couch, and turkey on fire, and the wonderful ending, a re-directed lightning bolt causing the microwave to explode. Thank the spirits Toph had bought her a new one.

As time went by, Ty Lee occasionally glanced over at Toph, noticing her aura change random colors, all the while her attitude remained unusually silent. That is, until she miss-heard a few words by her "lover", then the rocks, literally, hit the fan. "WHAT?!" Toph bellowed, getting right in Zuko's face. "I told Katara you were _flattered_, what did you think I said?" Zuko asked, a bit more sternly than he'd ment to be, but it was too late. Several marble tiles on the floor rumbled, then rose into the air, and flew right at Zuko, who barely had time to duck before they shattered into the wall. "Shit!"

Zuko growled as he rolled behind the futon, greeted by Ty Lee's dimwitted grin. "Ah, now it feels like Christmas." she said with a giggle. Zuko shook his head, then tried to peek over the top of the couch, only to be met with an incoming vase. "Your girlfriend is insane." He muttered to Azula, who just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but she's not the one hurling the basement at us." she said, ducking a random pile of rubble. Zuko looked towards his girlfriend, who was in the process of hurling whatever she could bend, cursing like a sailor, then gave a concerned look to Aang and Katara. "Sorry about this." he mouthed to them.

After almost 5 minutes, Katara cautiously walked over to Toph. "So, feel better?" she asked, using the typical motherly tone in her voice. Zuko leapt out from behind the couch, only to take a final vase to the stomach, knocking him backwards and knocking the wind out of him. Toph sighed deeply, then turned around, grabbed her coat, and walked out the door, giving only a soft "I'm sorry", to everyone involved. Of course, Azula was too busy laughing at Zuko's current position to be angry. Zuko grumbled, peeling himself off of the floor, while Aang slowly rebuilt his wrecked living room, and ran outside after Toph.

He found her sitting on a snow bank, shivering and sobbing. Slowly, he sat next to her and put his arm around her. "Come on, it's cold." Zuko said softly. "No duh, Sparky." Toph said bitterly, turning away from him. "It's ok, everyone's forgiven you, and I think you made a new friend in my sister." he said with a chuckle. Toph sniffled. "Do you even know why I went ballistic?" she asked. "Um, bad time of the month?" he asked. She sighed, then slugged him, _hard_, harder than usual. Zuko laughed it off, knowing he was going to be sore for a week.

"No stupid, I'm pregnant!" Toph shouted, causing Zuko to stop laughing, and choke on the falling snow. "What?!" Toph giggled, turning to him, then gently kissed him. "Come on dad, let's head inside." she said, standing up and offering her hand to him. Hand-in-hand, they walked back inside, and the rest of their Christmas went off without any further argument, especially after Katara fainted from their announcement.

THE END! :D


End file.
